


Coming Together Through Snapshots

by CausticAcid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Other characters will probably show up, these two are so cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausticAcid/pseuds/CausticAcid
Summary: A series of snapshots depicting the friends to lovers relationship of Angela and Fareeha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I was inspired to write this by my beta and wit their help I'll be bringing you this little look into their AU life!

Fareeha was a simple woman. She did everything with a military efficiency, everything checked and ready long before it was needed. Even her meal prep for the week was done on time. 'Sunday evening. 5pm to 8pm. Breakfast, lunch and dinner for the week. Snacks optional.' She mused, marking it on her calendar. 'One of these days I'll need to take off. R&R is important. Or so Angela tells me.' Her lips quirked into a smile, thinking of the doctor's scolding. It was a fairly common occurrence for the two of them to bicker over healthy habits. Especially when one of them was reckless. She frowned softly when there was a knock at her door, not expecting anyone.

Angela wrung her hands after knocking, nervous about visiting Fareeha at home. 'I hope I am not interrupting... she seems like a very busy woman.' The door opened quickly, and a surprised Fareeha stood before her. "Ah, Doctor Zeigler! I was not expecting a visitor." She seemed confused by the fact that someone was visiting her. "Come in. It's cold outside." Angela gave her a soft smile and headed in, thankful to be out of the cold. However, she was shocked at how spartan her home was. No real decorations anywhere. Just white walls, a half empty bookshelf, a plain couch and a small television. "You have... a lovely home Fareeha." She smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am sorry for intruding. I merely wished to see you."

That look of shock was threatening to be a permanent fixture on her face at this point, as Fareeha turned to look at the Doctor. "You wished to see me? What for?" Her shock morphed into a smile, trying to hide her surprise. Angela merely gestured to the couch. "May we sit? We may... be here awhile." Fareeha nodded, sitting down whilst never taking her eyes off the doctor. "Danke. Now... where to begin?" She trailed off, looking down at her feet as she sat. "I... I find myself needing a friend. Recently, things at my shared residence have been... shaky at best. Much fighting and mudslinging. I can't live in that kind of environment, it sends me into a panic every time something starts." She shuddered at the thought, but felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up into Fareeha's eyes, she steadied herself. "Would... would you mind terribly if I stayed for awhile? I merely need a bit of time to get back onto my feet... I understand if this isn't possible." She took a deep breath as she finished, looking away again.

Fareeha was taken aback at the request. They'd never been close friends, but she could hardly turn her away. Angela was a good woman, and despite their bickering, they got along well. "I don't see why you cannot stay. For a little while at least." Angela's face morphed into a large smile, and she threw her arms around Fareeha in a crushing hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She felt her cheeks colour, but didn't pull away. "You're w-welcome, Angela. Now could you please let go?" Angela came to her senses, immediately pulling away. "Mein Gott! I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Fareeha smiled back. 'Well, this should be an experience.'

 


	2. Coffee for Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other a bit better before moving in. Featuring Tracer as a nuisance!

            Before Angela had left for the night, they’d made plans to meet for coffee in about a week. “Just to get to know each other better.” Fareeha had said. “We should know more about each other before we move in.” Now she sat waiting at a newer coffee shop, run by an old friend in Lena Oxton.

‘She’s late… Maybe she isn’t coming? Perhaps I haven’t received her text? She is a doctor; she could easily be busy…’ She was startled out of her thoughts by a small hand on her shoulder. Quickly whipping around to see whom it was, she nearly butted heads with the woman she’d been waiting for. A startled yelp came from Angela, not quite expecting that reaction.

 “Ah! Mein Gott, I am sorry!” she took a step back, looking startled. “I did not mean to frighten you.” Fareeha sighed deeply, resting her head on her hand. “It’s fine, Angela. I should have heard you coming. I was just lost in my own mind.” She offered a small smile and gestured for her to sit. “How was work? Not too stressful I hope?”

Angela was glad for the small talk, as it made relaxing a bit easier. She had honestly been quite worried when she had startled her soon-to-be roommate. “Oh fine. No real emergencies today. Just a couple of routine things.” She smiled, glancing around. “Is this not Lena’s new café?” she questioned. “I had been planning to come here to see it, thank you again for inviting me out.”

Fareeha opened her mouth to say something when the woman in question zipped over to their table. “Ey loves! Welcome to my new place! What can I getcha lovely ladies?” Her energy was infectious, and both women perked up in her presence. “Americano. Black. Please.” Fareeha’s order was short, sweet and to the point. Much as expected. “Ah, I think I will have a vanilla latte, preferably with a bit of whipped cream and a drizzle of schokolade?”

 Lena cocked her head. “That’s chocolate, right? Remember, I ain’t up on my Swiss German Doc.” She offered a grin as Angela nodded her head. “Right. Apologies Lena. I always forget.” She offered a sheepish smile, but Lena waved her off. “Think nothin’ of it love. I’ll have your drinks in a tick! Just warn me if ya see Amélie comin’ yeah? I _might_ be in a bit of trouble. Anyways, ‘ave a good date ladies!” She rushed off, humming to herself while Fareeha and

Angela flushed red. ‘Mein Gott! Is this… are we on a date?! Nein, she wouldn’t… would she?’ Angela’s mind was racing, looking away. Fareeha’s mind was equally racing. ‘Limadha turid ’an taqul dhlk?! This is not a date! She’d never want that kind of thing from me anyways. Silly woman! Getting me all flustered.’ Silence pervaded until their coffee arrived, luckily brought by someone other than Lena.

 

            As they quietly sipped their coffees, Angela made eye contact with Fareeha and broke the silence. “So ah… I’m sorry about Lena. She always assumes I’m on a date ever since my last relationship failed.” Angela kept her smile, despite not enjoying the memories. ‘Doctors shouldn’t date other doctors.’ She thought to herself as her tablemate looked surprised. “I never even knew you were with someone. What happened with him?”

Angela shifted slightly in her seat. “He wasn’t fan of my desire to keep working should I ever have children. We fought, quite badly in fact. The dummkopf thought I’d give up my life’s work, for him? Hardly. I’ve worked too hard to give up.” She smiled proudly, glancing over at Fareeha, who looked at her with admiration. “Now that’s something I can respect!” She gave her a small smile, reaching over to put her hand over Angela’s. “For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing.” Angela smiled at that, blushing slightly at the warm hand over hers. “Well… I do appreciate it, to be honest. Some of my coworkers think me mad for letting him slip away. I’m glad someone agrees with me.” She smiled warmly, suddenly jumping in her seat. Holding up her buzzing pager, she cursed. “Ah verdammt! I am sorry to cut this short dear, but I must run to the hospital. I’m still on call, you see.” She slipped her hand away, missing the warmth immediately. “I’ll see you soon, I hope?” She slipped some money on the table to cover both coffees. Fareeha nodded understandingly. “Of course. Now go. People need you.” With that, Angela ran off and Fareeha was left to ponder exactly what kind of woman Angela was.

 

Limadha turid ’an taqul dhlk – Why would you say that


	3. Moving in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally move in together, this chapter featuring Reinhardt!

It was a cloudy day, about a week later when Angela was moving in. She'd packed everything up rather quickly, but she was shocked by just how many things she had. 'I certainly hope she doesn't mind...' She mused. 'It's not as though she doesn't have room.' She looked out the window expectantly, waiting for the truck to arrive. Her roommates weren't exactly happy that she was leaving, but she hardly cared. It wasn't as though they'd actually miss her. They just liked having someone else to help pay the bills. 'Good riddance.' She smiled to herself, the truck pulling up as she did so.

Fareeha knew she was late arriving and hated it. She was /always/ early, it was how she was raised. 'Yet father couldn't be on time if he tried.' She sighed to herself. Reinhardt was technically her stepfather, but he was the only one she'd ever known. The man was a giant with the heart of a lion, and loved her and her mother more than anything. 'And that's all that matters.' She reminded herself with a smile. 'But would it kill him to be on time?!' As if by magic, he arrived. Hasselhoff blaring from the speakers of the moving truck. "Get in little one! We've got a job to do!" She smiled despite her earlier irritation, hopping in and nodding along to the music. Though she'd never admit it.

When they arrived, Angela practically bounded out to meet them. "Thank you so much for agreeing to help! My little car would hardly be sufficient." She smiled, giving Fareeha a quick hug. "And who are you?" She looked up at the towering man as he smiled down at her. "I am Wilhelm Reinhardt! Fareeha's stepfather, and I am pleased to meet you Fraulein." He bowed, giving her a wink. "She must really like you, to let you move in so suddenly. Go easy on her, Doctor." Both Fareeha and Angela turned scarlet, unable to look at each other. "I- I was just trying to help her out!" Fareeha stuttered out. Angela was too embarrassed for words, merely dwelling on the implications of his words. Reinhardt gave a bellowing laugh and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I am teasing! Relax Frauleins. Now, the boxes are inside yes?" He smiled at Angela's frenzied nod, heading in to grab her things.

It only took about an hour to load everything into the truck and Angela's little car. Reinhardt was invaluable because of his strength, easily carrying furniture and boxes simultaneously. Fareeha was no slouch either, easily putting Angela to shame. In the end, she settled for moving lighter, but more fragile things. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied on Fareeha. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting lightly, which was like kryptonite for her. 'Mein Gott... how am I going to be able to live with her? I may have bitten off more than I can chew here... verdammt.'

Fareeha spied on her as well, though more subtly. With similar thoughts on her mind, her eyes drifted along Angela's frame, cursing the fact that she'd be living with the closest thing she'd seen to an angel. 'God, why do you do this to me?' She thought to herself as Angela bent over, putting the last item in her small car, her eyes firmly glued to her ass. 'This is not fair.' She moaned mentally.

 

Upon making it to their soon to be shared home, everyone wordlessly set about moving things inside. Luckily due to the Spartan living style of Fareeha, everything fell into place quickly. New furniture in the living room, a now full spare bedroom and nearly overfull kitchen cabinets were set up easily with Reinhardt on furniture duty and Angela dealing with delicates. Fareeha merely helped where she could, and gave suggestions on placement. After everything was finished, Reinhardt quickly said goodbye, not wishing to miss dinner with Ana. Left alone, the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was nearly an hour with the TV on as background noise before Fareeha broke the silence. “I suppose I should go start on a dinner for us hmm?” Angela turned to look at her sleepily. “Oh danke. May I help at all?” She shook her head. “No, it’s your first night here. Just relax. Oh and… Welcome home Angela.” She smiled before heading off to the kitchen, not catching Angela’s bright smile at the idea of home.

 


	4. Awkward Breakfasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your pretty roommate doesn't wear pants to bed?

Fareeha rose groggily from her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 'Saturday... Thank God. I need this day off.' She stretched lazily, slipping out from under her covers. 'I think I smell something... Angela must be making breakfast.' She smiled, walking towards the kitchen. 'She'd better remember to clean up after herself.’

Angela hummed softly to herself as she flipped the omelette she was making onto a plate. 'Ahh... it's been too long since I've had a morning to relax and enjoy a real breakfast.' Pouring more of the egg mixture into the pan, she smiled at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. 'Fareeha must have smelled breakfast. I hope she doesn't mind eggs.'

Fareeha walked into the kitchen slowly, following her nose to the delicious scent of food. "Mmm... good morning, Angela." She noticed a large blush on Angela's face as she approached. "What's the matter?"

Angela turned to see Fareeha walk into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes groggily. At first, she didn't notice anything off. Yet when her eyes darted down, she noticed that her friend was not wearing any pants. Nor was she wearing what most people would consider undergarments. 'It's barely there...!' She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked up to face her friend. "Oh! Ah... Good morning, my dear." She turned away, tending to the omelette. Her cheeks still felt as though they were on fire. She'd never noticed just how... long and muscular her legs were. 'Mein Gott. I never noticed how... statuesque she is.'

Fareeha was confused. Angela seemed off this morning. 'Perhaps she is sick? She has never looked at me like that.' She picked up the plate with the other omelette on it and walked over to their dining table.

Angela's eyes followed Fareeha's figure as she strode towards the table. 'Gott im Himmel.' She couldn't comprehend how she could look like a marble statue, with an ass to kill for. "Now that's just not fair....!" She hadn't realized that she'd said that out loud until Fareeha turned to face her.

When Fareeha heard her outburst, she swiveled around, eyes locked on Angela's. "What isn't fair?" She was even more confused than she had been. She watched Angela's blush grow as her eyes travelled down Fareeha's figure. When she followed her eyes down, she realized that she was merely clad in a long shirt and possibly her most revealing pair of panties. Her face turned into an inferno, feeling as though she'd combust from embarrassment. "O-oh." Was all she could manage to get out, as she quickly hid herself around a corner. "I am so sorry!" She managed to blurt out, eyes barely peeking out from around the corner.

Angela, despite her own scarlet face, managed a somewhat reassuring smile. "Oh, don't worry! It's an honest mistake, dear." Her smile faltered a bit as she thought; 'One I would hardly mind you repeating...'. She turned away, to her now slightly burnt omelette, sighing softly. "Now, sit down and eat. Your breakfast is getting cold. And stop apologizing. It's not as if I've never seen a nearly naked woman before." She kept herself turned away, heat still flooding her cheeks. "It was just unexpected, and is it not common to blush around a beautiful woman?" She hoped that deflection would appease the equally embarrassed Fareeha.

Fareeha smiled sheepishly, slinking over to the dining table to start eating. "I'm still sorry. And thank you, both for your understanding and your compliment. You're easily as beautiful as I am, so thank you." Her blush returned at saying such, and she busied herself with eating.

Angela took her not-unscathed breakfast to the table, still sporting her own blush at the compliment. 'At least we can have a quiet breakfast now. Too much excitement for a day off.' Despite her attempts to put it from her mind, her thoughts lingered on Fareeha's figure for the rest of the day.

 


	5. I guess this is a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha go out for dinner, but is it a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for all of the kudos and thank you to the people who commented and thank you to my beta OfMeridian! You all make this possible!

Angela unlocked the door to her shared home with a relieved sigh. 'Mein Gott, what a day. I just want to fall into my bed. Though I should probably have dinner first.' Closing the door behind her, she walked into the living room to see Fareeha sprawled out on the couch asleep. “Oh poor dear. She must've been tired after work as well.” Angela reached down to gently shake her awake. “Wake up, lieb. It's dinner time.”

 

Fareeha was having such a wonderful dream. A candlelit dinner with Angela, culminating in a heartfelt kiss.... or it would have, had she not been shaken awake by...? Her vision came to, focusing on the object of her dreams. Her cheeks flushed red as she stuttered out; “A-Angela? What's going on?”

 

Angela smiled down at her, resting on the arm of the couch. “It's dinnertime, silly. You can hardly go to bed without eating.” She helped her sit up and added: “Now, let's go out for a change, doctor's orders.” Her tone held a sense of teasing finality, as did her smile.

 

Groggily, Fareeha gave her head a gentle shake to clear the sleep from her mind. “I suppose. Just give me a bit of time to get ready? I'm still in part of my uniform after all.” When Angela nodded an affirmation, she stood and strode to her room, muttering to herself. “At least I still get a dinner. Though I suspect it will end differently that my dream.”

 

While Fareeha was getting changed, Angela did the same. However, she was having a hard time deciding what to wear out. “Hmm... I suppose I should not be too formal, but I don't know what's acceptable or even where we're going. Scheisse.” As she searched through her closet, she didn't catch Fareeha leaning against her door frame.

 

“Nothing to wear, Doctor?” She grinned as Angela jumped with a small shriek. “Sorry! I couldn't resist.” She strut into her room, peering into her closet and picking a soft looking white turtleneck off a hanger. “This seems good, no?” With a shake of her head, Angela took it from her and slipped it on.

 

“I should be more upset with you for this.” Angela sighed, looking herself over in the mirror. “Though, you did help me figure out what to wear so... I'll forgive you this time.” Smirking, she looked Fareeha over. Leather jacket, tight jeans and aviators tucked into her shirt collar. Angela sucked in a breath. Fareeha looked stunning, and she felt rather plain by comparison. But when she saw the way Fareeha was looking at her, she felt emboldened.

 

Fareeha had to force herself to stop staring and walk out of Angela's room. She looked radiant, like every bit the angel she was considered. As she made her way outside to her old Ford Thunderbird, she noticed Angela go to get in her own car. “Just hop in mine, Ang. No sense taking two vehicles.” Witha shrug, Angela walked over and hopped into the passenger seat.

 

They drove around for awhile, having trouble deciding on dinner until Fareeha grew fed up and pulled into a burger joint parking lot. “Really Fareeha?” Angela chided. “Won't this go right to your hips?” With a smirk she got out of the car, loving to tease Fareeha about her vanity. It wasn't something commonly known, but Fareeha was a very vain woman. More so than even Angela, which was a common point of teasing between the two.

 

Fareeha pretended to ignore her as she led them inside, pausing only to hold the door for her compatriot. Luckily, they managed to beat the rush and were seated and eating by the time the rush started. Fareeha very quickly dug into her first burger, grinning like a child. Angela ate much more daintily, eyes on Fareeha the whole time.

 

Angela's eyes barely left Fareeha as she ate, half fascinated by how she quickly she devours her food and half enamoured by the sight of her. 'I have it bad.' She sighed, smiling bitterly at her food. 'Perhaps her eyes lingering earlier was nothing.' As she looked away, staring down at her food, she felt something nudge her under the table. Looking up, she saw a Cheshire smirk on Fareeha's face.

 

When Angela's face fell, Fareeha frowned softly. 'Smiles suit her better. I wonder if this will help...?' Playing footsies was something she hadn't done in years. It was something generally reserved for childhood crushes and silly high school romance, and yet, it seemed like something that just might work. Gently nudging her, she watched Angela's eyes raise and a smile spread as she nudged back. A war soon broke out, coupled with childish giggles and a sense of levity both sorely needed.

 

As the two stood to leave, Angela leaned over and hugged Fareeha tightly. “Thank you, my dear. Tonight was the most fun I've had at a dinner in... ages!” She was almost bouncing, she seemed so joyous. Walking out towards the vehicle, she put an extra sway in her hips, hoping to draw her eyes down and perhaps get a reaction from her.

 

Fareeha was casually walking back to the car, sipping the last of her drink when she caught sight of Angela swaying her hips like a model on the runway. She nearly choked on her drink, making such an odd noise that Angela turned around with a worried look, but mirth in her eyes. “Are you alright, Fareeha?” She swore she heard some suppressed laughter in her concerned voice. “I'm fine, Angela. Just drank it too quickly and it ended up going down the wrong hole.” She was blushing now, she could feel it. Hopping into the driver's side of her Thunderbird, she waited for Angela to slip in as well, then started to drive them home.

 

Angela was fairly quiet on the way home, mind racing with possibilities. 'Could she be attracted to me? She certainly seemed affected when I put on that embarassing show!' She stared out the window, watching the cars go speeding past. 'Scheisse, I'm acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl! But part of me still is a lovestruck schoolgirl wherever she's concerned...' Her reverie was broken when the car came to a halt. They'd made it home and she hadn't said a word.

 

Fareeha was a little confused. First Angela had seemed positively giddy, then she'd put on that strut that had nearly killed her, and then she was dead silent the whole way home. It was like she couldn't make up her mind. 'It's almost infuriating...! Is she teasing me? Or does she see me in such a way? I'm too old for these games, but I can hardly ask her how she feels. Can I?' While she was lost in her own little world, she hadn't realized that Angela was already at the door and unlocking it. She leaped out of the car, rushing up to the door. “Sorry. Thinking.” She gave a sheepish smile and slipped inside first. “Thank you for tonight. I hadn't realized I needed a relaxing night out. Perhaps we should do this more often?”

 

Angela lit up at her words, smiling wide while stifling a yawn. “I would very much like that, liebe. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed.” Gathering all the courage she possesed, she walked over to Fareeha, planted a small kiss on her cheek, and strode into her room without looking back. 'Bitte Gott, tell me I was right to do that...!'

 

Fareeha was stunned, moving her hand up to touch where Angela's lips had been moments before. 'She just.... 'as'alak ya alllah, tell me this means she feels the same!' Slowly making her way to bed, her heart pounded and she found sleep hard to come by, thoughts occupied by the angel in the other room.

 
    
    
    as'alak ya alllah – Please God

 


	6. Feelings come to a head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two people are finally forced to deal with their feelings, what results can be expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and notes! I'm sorry this one took so long to come out! Work and life and all sorts of other stuff kept cropping up. But here we are! As always a huge thanks to my beta OfMeridian for all their wondeful help!

Fareeeha barely slept that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Angela—from the teasing, to the strut to the kiss from hours before. 'It was just a friendly kiss,' she chastised herself. 'It wasn't meant to be that close to your lips, or to make your heart flutter like some lovesick child.'

 

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something _more_ to the previous night. Angela had gone so quiet after they'd gotten in the car, like she'd been thinking about something important.

 

It was probably nothing.

 

Or it could be everything. Knowing full well that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight, Fareeha rose from he bed with a sigh and headed for the living room. In the hallway, she paused in front of Angela's door. 'She's probably asleep. It must be after midnight by now.'

 

Shaking her head, she made a beeline for the couch. 'At least there should be something out here to occupy my mind...'

 

 

Angela still couldn't believe she'd actually done it. She'd quickly excused herself to bed, more out of shock than actual tiredness. 'How do I tell her? Does she even _like_ women _?_ Gott, Angela!You have better self control than this.'

 

She pushed her face deeper into the pillow, frustrated. 'How do you tell someone that you desire them, anyway?' It wasn't as though she'd never been in a relationship before. She had her fair share of experience. What she didn't know was how to confess—especially to her roommate. 'What if things become awkward? What if she is not attracted to me?' Slamming her head down into her pillow, she growled out “Why must this be do complicated...?!”

 

 

 

 

Fareeha, who had been laying on the couch, watching TV, sat up abruptly. 'What was that...? It sounds like Angela yelling into her pillow.' Her thoughts drifted back to a few hours ago, and she froze. 'If she's awake... I could ask her. I could find out why. But... No. No more doubts. I must know.'

She stood up, shaking the dread from her mind. 'No more waiting. I only hope that she feels as I do...'

 

 

A sharp rap on her door caused Angela to sit bolt upright. Had Fareeha heard her? 'Mein Gott, please tell me she didn't hear that...!'

 

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she called, "Yes?"

Fareeha's stomach filled with butterflies as she heard Angela's voice. 'Here goes nothing, I suppose. Allah give me strength...'

 

Straightening up, she moved her hand to the doorknob. "May I come in? I had something to ask you."

 

 

 

Angela's breath caught in her throat. 'She must've heard. Oh no. Nein. Nein, nein, nein.' She started to panic, mind swimming with possibilities. 'Please, oh, please. I don't think I can do this...'

 

Another knock woke her from her thoughts. 'She's still out there... but I suppose it can't be helped. Time to face the music.'

 

Sitting up, she turned to face the door. "Alright, I'm decent. Come in."

 

 

 

As Fareeha opened the door, doubts crept back into her mind. 'What if Angela hadn't meant anything by it? What if she merely meant it to show platonic affection?' As her mind clouded with doubt., she stopped in the doorway, looking at her feet. 'No. I've come too far.'

 

Looking up, she saw Angela staring at her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were squinting in the dark. "Cover your head a second, I'm going to turn the light on."

 

Once Angela had complied, Fareeha flipped the switch. After giving her own eyes time to adjust, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. This close to Angela, though, the words she was looking for did not want to come. "I... ah... dammit."

 

 

Angela held her breath as she watched Fareeha struggle with her words. She was sure that Fareeha would say something that she, Angela, didn't want to hear. 'She must be figuring out how to let me down easy.' Raising a hand over her heart, she finally took a breath. "Fareeha, I..."

 

 

"Angela, I..." Fareeha stopped mid sentence, realizing that they'd spoken at the same time. "You first, Angela."

 

Shaking her head no, Angela broke eye contact. "No, no. You first." 'Because I cannot find the words,' she finished to herself.

 

 

 

Fareeha's nervousness got the best of her as she blurted out, "W-Why did you kiss me?" Quickly, she covered her mouth. She had never felt more embarrassed and was sure her cheeks showed it.

 

 

Angela felt her cheeks colour at the blunt question. "O-oh. That. I... ah..." Words wouldn't come. She didn't know how to tell her. She looked back up at Fareeha to see her staring intently. "What I mean to say is..." Words failed her again and she looked down.

 

Fareeha gently put her hand on Angela's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Whatever you say will not change anything. You probably meant nothing by it, anyway, right?" She prepared herself for Angela to agree with what she'd said; prepared for the sting of rejection.

 

 

Angela leaned into Fareeha's warm hand, happy for the small comfort. It gave her at least a little resolve. "Actually I... I did mean something by it, liebe." Looking into her eyes, she kissed her hand. "I... find myself falling for you. If I am to be honest." She quickly looked away, awaiting the backlash.

 

 

 

Fareeha felt only complete and utter shock  as she gazed at Angela. 'She actually...? This can't be happening.' She broke into a small smile, tilting Angela's head up to force her to look up at her. She hoped that the look in her eyes would make up for the fact she couldn't speak.

 

 

When Fareeha tilted her head up, Angela didn't know what she was expecting--a polite dismissal, or perhaps a slightly harsh let down. But she was certainly not expecting the adoration she found in Fareeha’s eyes. Fareeha was staring at her like she was the only thing in the world. It left her breathless. Gazing back, her lips shifted into a smile. "So... does this mean that you're feeling it too, liebe?" She hoped that Fareeha did. Her eyes said as much, but she needed to hear the affirmation.

 

 

Fareeha’s heart felt it would burst from her chest as she nodded. "I am. More than you'd ever believe." It felt so... _right—_ to finally be able to tell Angela that she was falling in love with her. It was as though the weight of the world was off her shoulders. Moving to press her forehead to Angela's, she whispered. "May I kiss you, malak?"

 

 

 

The second Angela nodded, she felt Fareeha's lips upon hers. The kiss was a little softer than she'd expected, given the look in Fareeha’s eyes. She kissed back happily, not even noticing that she'd been knocked over and that Fareeha was now on top of her.

 

 

Fareeha only pulled away, with a warm smile on her face, once she felt her lungs start to plead for air. Kissing Angela felt better than anything—or, at least, better than anything her clouded mind could conjure up. She quickly swooped in to press a quick kiss to the tip of Angela’s nose, eliciting a giggle.

 

 

Angela could only describe the feeling of being kissed by Fareeha as _giddy_. She never wanted her to stop. Locking eyes with Fareeha, Angela sighed happily. What had she been scared of, again?

 

 


End file.
